Kira Kira Hikaru
by Meepy Writer
Summary: ¿Puede existir algo que inquiete al gran capitán pirata? Tal parece que sí, cuando existe una pequeña niña de 3 años que lo llama "Papá" ONE SHOT Second chapter: English version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger es propiedad de Toei Company.**

**El personaje de Gia Kuroyashi no es mio.**

**La canción "Kira Kira Boshi" tampoco me pertenece.**

**Espero les guste...**

_**Let's make this showy!**_

Esa noche el capitán Marvelous no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en su cama sintiendo que algo lo preocupaba, y por más que pensaba en ello, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que le producía esa sensación.

El GokaiGaleon se había vuelto muy silencioso sin Gai, Hakase, Joe y Ahim. Hace ya varios años que ese ataque los había separado y no tenía idea de donde podrían estar. Estaba casi seguro que Joe estaría con Gia Kuroyashi, quien antes de la tragedia se había convertido en su esposa, y esperaba enormemente que los demás se encontraran con ellos.

Caminando por el pasillo paso por una habitación, cuya puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. En su interior estaba Luka, durmiendo plácidamente envuelta en las sabanas. Al mirarla no podía evitar pensar en todos los momentos que, en estos años, habían llegado a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

_"¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí? ¡El planeta nos tiene secuestrados!"_

_"¡Ya habrá una manera!"_

_"Es tan pequeña y tan delicada. Me recuerda mucho a mi hermanita..."_

_"Tal vez sea lo mejor para ella. Haya afuera solo hay maldad y aquí estará a salvo."_

_"¡No! Quiero que este a salvo, pero se que lo estará con nosotros. Porque es mía. Es un tesoro que encontré y que me pertenece. Volvamos por ella ahora."_

_"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Jamie me prometió que volverían y tuvo razón."_

_"Keirally Fia. Así es como se llamara."_

Todos esos recuerdos volvían a él tan rápido, que parecía como si desde la tragedia tan solo hubiera pasado un suspiro. Siguió caminando, buscando salir al exterior a tomar aire.

Caminando a pasos lentos, sintió que ya empezaba a saber que era lo que lo angustiaba. Casi por instinto, miro hacía una habitación a su izquierda y se acerco, llamando ligeramente a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, abriendola de la forma más silenciosa que pudo.

El interior de la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. La cama estaba destendida, pero no se veía a nadie por ningún lado.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntó, saliendo de nuevo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Camino hacía el cuarto principal del GokaiGaleon. Miro los sillones vacíos y el comedor, sintiendo que aún habían ecos de las risas de sus compañeros. Se dejo caer en su silla y miro a su lado el cofre vacío, que le traía más recuerdos.

Dio un suspiro, cerrando los ojos para dejarse ser absorbido por el silencio y la oscuridad.

-_Kira kira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo..._

Un tenue y dulce melodía llego hasta sus odios, haciéndolo abrir los ojos. Se puso en pie, caminando en dirección de la voz.

_-Mabataki shite wa, minna wo miteru..._

Subió las escaleras con pasos cautelosos, cuidando no silenciar a quien sabía que cantaba a las estrellas.

-_Kira kira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo_

Al llegar arriba la vio a ella, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, alcanzando apenas a apoyarse en el borde gracias a que estaba sobre la punta de sus pies.

La pequeña de 3 años cantaba mirando al cielo nocturno, tan concentrada que no se percató de la presencia que estaba detrás de ella.

Observándola ahí, el capitán Marvelous de inmediato dedujo cual era esa preocupación que lo aquejaba: ya no era solo el fuerte y valiente comandante de los Gokaiger, sino que además ahora era el padre de esa pequeña.

Dudaba sobre las decisiones que había tomado. No se sentía seguro de haber sacado a esa pequeña de Keyron, ya que el planeta parecía ser el lugar perfecto para que creciera sana y salva, con una infancia normal y feliz, en vez de estar en riesgo en un barco pirata. Solo quería lo mejor para ella, protegerla siempre, ya que ella era ahora su más grande tesoro.

Cuando terminó su canción, frente a la vista de la pequeña niña paso una estrella fugaz. Rápidamente, ella cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

-¿Qué pediste?- le preguntó Marvelous, acercándose.

Ella volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo.

-¡No puedo decirte!- dijo. -Es un secreto.

Ambos miraron hacía el cielo nocturno, admirando las hermosas estrellas a su alrededor.

-¿Quién te enseño a cantar?- preguntó de repente el capitán.

-Jamie- respondió la niña. -Ella decía que si todas las noches le cantaba a la estrella más brillante, mis papas escucharían y volverían por mi.

Marvelous recordó como la habían dejado en el orfanato por 2 años, pensando que era lo mejor para ella. Y tras haber estado perdidos por ese tiempo en los cielos del planeta, recapacitaron y volvieron por ella, quien los recibió con gran alegría.

-_Kira kira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo-_ la niña comenzó a cantar de nuevo. _-Mabataki shite wa, minna wo miteru. Kira kira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo._

Marvelous tomó a la pequeña en brazos, levantándola alto. Ella estiró su manita, como si quisiera alcanzar una estrella.

-No intentes atraparlas todas de una vez- rió él, haciéndole cosquillas.

La risa de la pequeña le hizo sentir una calidez, que alejó todas las dudas de él e hizo que se prometiera a si mismo que siempre cuidaría de su pequeño tesoro.

-Mira esa estrella- dijo, señalando a la más brillante que pudo encontrar. -Ahora es tuya.

-¿De verdad?- ella sonrió con gran alegría. -¿Y cómo se llama?

Marvelous pensó por unos segundos.

-¿Qué tal Keirally?- dijo, pensando que sería mejor que "Fia", ya que la niña sabía que ese era también el nombre de quien había sido su tía.

-No- dijo, negando con la cabeza. -Es muy largo.

-¿Entonces cual te gustaría?

La pequeña Keirally torció el gesto.

-¡Kira kira!- exclamó, comenzando de nuevo a tararear la canción.

Marvelous asintió, sonriendo.

-Muy bien, así se llamara.

-¿Tú también tienes una?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

Sin dudarlo, el capitán asintió.

-Si. La mia se llama Kyra.


	2. English Version

**Here's the traduction of the fanfic, my Christmas gift for D.N.S Akina.**

**I talk Spanish and my grammar could be a little too bad, jeje. I'll ****appreciate if you let a review telling me about what i could improve with my English.  
**

**And well...**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger isn't mine, and "Gia Kuroyashi" either.**

**Let's make it showy!**

* * *

**_Summary: Could there be something that worries the great pirate captain? It seems so when there is a girl who calls him "Dad"._**

That night Captain Marvelous couldn't sleep. He was nervous, felling like something was wrong, but when he thought about it, he wasn't sure what was the reason for that feeling.

The GokaiGalleon was so silence without Gai, Hakase, Joe and Ahim. It had been years since that attack cut out the crew and he didn't know where the others were. He was sure that Joe would have to be with Gia Kuroyashi, who before the tragedy had become his wife, and he had a lot of hope that the others were with them.

Walking along the corridor he pass next to an open door. Inside was Luka, who was sleeping soundly, wrapped in her sheets. And when he saw her, he couldn't stop thinking about all the moments that, in that years, had changed their lives forever.

_"How can we get out of here? The planet has kidnapped us!"_

_"We're going to find a way!"_

_"It's so little and delicate. She reminds me my little sister."_

_"Maybe is the best for her. There are only problems outside and here she is going to be safe."_

_"No! I want her to be safe but i know she is going to better here, with us. Because is mine. Is the treasure that i find and i don't want to let her go. We're going to look for her, now!"_

_"Mom! Dad! Jamie promise me that you would return and she was right!"_

_"Keirally Fia. That's going to be her name."_

All that memories return to him so fast, that he felt like only a sigh had passed since the tragedy. He continued walking, wanting to go outside and had fresh air.

Moving in slowly steps, he started to think about the reason of his concern. Like an instint, he looked at his left and saw the brown door, knocking with caution.

-May i come in?- he asked, opening the door in the way more silence that he could.

The room was dark, with only the light of the moon that passed through the window. The bed was unmade, but no one was in the room.

-Where did she go?- he asked to himself, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He walked to the main room of the GokaiGalleon and looked at the empty armchairs, feeling the echoes of the voices of his crewmates. Sitting down in his captain chair, he saw next to him the empty chest, remembering the adventures in Earth.

He sighed, closing his eyes and losing his thoughts in the silence of the darkness.

-_Kira kira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo..._

A sweet melody came to his ears, making him open his eyes.

_-Mabataki shite wa, minna wo miteru..._

He climb the stairs with caution, not wanting to silence the person sho was singing to the stars.

-_Kira kira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo_

At the top he saw her, with her head resting in her arms, just reaching the edge because she was on her toes.

The little 3-year-old girl was singing, watching the night sky so concentrated that she didn't notice the presence behind her.

Watching her there, Marvelous knew what was the reason of his concern: he wasn't anymore only the brave and strong Gokaiger captain, now he was also the father of that pretty little girl.

He had a lot of doubts about the decisions he had taken. He wasn't sure if it had been a good idea take the girl with them, far away from Keyron, the planet where she colud have grown up safe, with a normal childhood without the problems of a space pirate. He only wanted the best for her because she was now his precious treasure.

When she finished the song, the girl saw a shooting star. Quickly, she closed her eyes and made a wish.

-What did you wish?- Marvelous asked her, approaching next to her.

She look at him, smiling.

-¡I can't tell you!- she said. -It's a secret.

Both looked at the night sky, admiring the stars that were around them.

-Who thought you that song?- the pirate captain asked.

-Jamie- she answered. -She said that if i sang all the nights to the most bright star, my parents would listen and would return for me.

Marvelous remembered that they had left her in the orphanage for 2 years, thinking that was the best for her. And after had been lost in the skies of Keyron all that time, they return for her, who recieved them with great joy.

-_Kira kira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo-_ the girl started sing again. _-Mabataki shite wa, minna wo miteru. Kira kira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo._

Marvelous took the girl in his arms, lifting her high. She streched her hand, like wanting to catch a star.

-Don't try to catch all at once- he laughed, tickiling her.

The little girl's laugh was a warm for his heart, that banished all his worries. He promised himself that he always would take care of hies little treasure.

-Look at that star- he said, pointing at the most bright one he could find. -Now is yours.

-Really?- the girl said with a lot of joy. -And what's her name?

Marvelous thought for a few seconds.

-How about Keirally?- he said, thinking that it was better than "Fia", because the girl knew that it was also her aunt's name.

-No- she said, shaking her head. -It's too long.

-Then, which one did you prefer?

The little Keirally let out a smirk.

_-¡Kira kira!_\- she exclaimed, begining to hum the song again.

Marvelous nodded, smiling.

-Well, that's going to be her name.

-Do you have one too?- she asked, innocently.

Without a doubt, he answered:

-Yes. Mine is called Kyra.


End file.
